Life in Avengers Towers
by Assasin101
Summary: A team fic on daily life at avengers towers, humour ensured. Rated T to be safe,oh by the way I was dared to do this. There will be over five chapters I think.
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

_I am a new writer so do excuse me if I make mistakes.I am a boy not girl and I am not a nerd, I lost a bet and now have to do this __.But still lets get on with it._

Life In Stark Towers

08:35 am

Natasha and Clint were in the training room enjoying a quiet spare when, "Avengers! Come Down!"came Starks annoying grunted in annoyance and landed a square punch on Clint's left cheek."Oww,sheesh Nat,I know Stark's annoying but refrain from punching me."he complained.

-5 Minutes Later-

"What the hell do you want Stark I was about to kick Clint's ass!?"

"Seriously what the fuck do you want Stark and no Nat _I_ was about to kick your ass!"

Everone in the room started shouting at Tony while the two assasins argued about who was about to kick who's ass. "Ahem!" , all eyes were on Stark's now, "Well I called you all here for team bonding."announced Tony, earning collective groans from everyone, especially our two assasins. "We are going to be playing truth or dare!" cried Tony. "Это так станет просить убийц" **(This is so going to become ask the assassins)** Natasha whispered to Clint. "Hey hey hey, ever going to let us in to your secret conversations?" said Stark, earning twin glares from the assasins."So shall we begin?."questionned Tony with an evil grin.

_That's the end of the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it as always reviews are welcomed, so long._

_Ian_


	2. Chapter 2 Truth or Dare Part 1

_This is chapter 2 enjoy._

"_So shall we begin?."questionned Tony with an evil grin._

"Ok as usual I will always go first."said Tony flashing a grin at everyone. "Miror quantus est Stark scriptor ego?"**(****I wonder how big is Stark's ego)** Natasha murmured to Clint,in response Clint just snikered. "Hey save it for later lovebirds!"teased Stark,soon his head found a new resting place, under Clint's foot with Natasha pointing a dart gun at him. "Ok ok yeesh!" The Hawk and The Widow went back to their original spots and started fiddling with their chuckled nervously and cleared his throat, "As I was saying, Spangles truth or dare?" "Dare..." There was a mischevious glint in Tony's eye that would make Loki running away for dear life. "I dare you to wear only your boxers and run around the tower screaming 'Ponies are real' for six minutes!"

Steve gulped got up and proceeded towards the hall of doom! After six very humiliating minutes Steve came back blushing a perfect shade of Scarlet.

"Alright Cap your turn." Steve looked around for his next victim and finaly he decided to chose Natasha. "Natasha truth or dare?" asked Rogers "Dare"replied Natasha confidently. "Umm.. I dare you to drink two whole bottles of premium voldka?" Clint snorted " She's Russian in case you haven't noticed." In just 56 seconds Natasha downed a whole two bottles of voldka leaving the whole team (excluding Clint) gaping at her. The widow just snorted and chose her victim, "Banner, Truth or Dare?" Bruce raised his head from deep thought and replied, "Dare." Natasha smirked and responded, "I dare you to wear six inch heels everywhere you go for the rest of the week." Bruce paled completely.


	3. Chapter 3 Truth or Dare Part 2

_Here is chapter 3 enjoy! Oh and thank you Chachaperon for followinng my story and on with the story_

_Bruce paled completely_

"Ohh this is going to be a horrible week." muttered Bruce. "Clint truth or dare?" the scientist asked politely. "Truth since nobody as has picked it." The archer replied. "Do you feel anything to a team member that is more than friendship?" Bruce asked. "Nope." Clint lied smoothly. "Ohh come on bird brain we know you do just admit it." The billionare said. The hawk glared at him and shouted "I definetly do not have feelings that is more than friendship towards any other teamate Или мне **(Or do I )**" winking at Natasha. "Nat truth or dare?" "Dare what else would I chose." "I dare you and Stark to have a spare." smirking clearly wanting Stark to get beat up. "It would be my genuine pleasure."said the spider (quoting Clint in battle).

**-In the Gym-**

Tony and Romanoff got their sparring gear on while Clint stood in front of them gulped and proceeded, Natasha effortsly landed a kick where no kick should be directed. Stark went down instantly cluthing his manly bits, "Seriously! I don't think I will ever be able to do some stuff with Pepper ever again!" cried Tony. Hawkeye chuckled at Stark wondering how hard Natasha had kicked him, when Tony realised that Clint was chuckling he snapped "Hey like you have never been kicked in the balls before!" "Actually, I _haven't_ Stark." Clint retorted. "Shall we get back to the game?" asked Captain America.

_Ok that's the end of the chapter I hope you enjoyed it please review and that's it._

_Ian_


	4. Chapter 4 Ask the Assasins

_Here's the next hapter enjoy. Please review it is highly appreciated._

_Everyone agreed escpecially Tony wanting to get out of what seemed like hell._

**-Living Room-**

"You know what I don't want to play truth or dare anymore." announced Tony wincing in the thought of Natasha kicking hm in his manly bits again, "Instead we shall say 5 facts about ourselves." "Я стою исправлена , а это будет так, как просят убийц" **(I stand corrected instead this is going to turn out as ask the assassins)**Natasha murmmured to Clint. "Anything to share Blackhawk?" said Tony with a sly smile on his face. The assasins looked at him in confusioun, "You know when you combine two names like Ian and Amy it becomes Amain, you know?". The assasins groaned in annoyace and Natasha picked him by the collar while Clint threatened to destroy Starks armour until it was nothing but rubble. "Ok ok chill dude!" panicked Stark earning deah glares from the two S.H.I.E.L.D Agents. "Ok I will start." said Tony.

"Hmm. I like the colour gold, Pepper rejected me twelve times before, I used to have a slight crush on Spidey there, I flirt with almost every lady I meet and I bought strawberries for Pepper though I knew she was alergic to it."

Bruce looked around nervously and started, "I like any colour ecxept for green, I don't have any thing else to share." "It's ok Brucie Spidey your turn."

"My name is Natasha Romanoff, I know 20 different languages, I am 28, my codename is Black Widow and my favourite colour is stormy blue. Clint your turn."

"My name is Clint Barton, I know 23 different languages, I am 30, my codename is Hawkeye and my favourite colour is emerald green."

"Ohh come on that is suck damn basic imformation! Can't you tell us about your missions or your pasts or something like that!?" Clint looked up with a dark expression on his face, "Not everyones past and childhood is that bright Stark and missions are classified." Tony flinched at his sddenly dark and threatening tone. With that, The two Master Assasins exited the room without a word, but Stark being ever so foolish decided to follow them.

**-Roof-**

Tony paced quietly towards the roof being careful not to step on anything on the way, when he got there he heard the worlds most wierdest sound. Clint Barton was singing, he was singing! Stark hadn't known the archer for long but he knew very well that he was not gentle nor did he right here, right now it was him singing with a very beautiful voice!

"Nat I have a feeling someones watching us."Clint told bolted up.


	5. Chapter 5 Beware of the Assasins

_Hey guys special thanks to a new person who followed my story and I am opent to suggestions._

"_Nat I have a feeling someones watching us."Clint told bolted up._

The two assasins scanned their surroundings when Clint spotted a hint of grey behind the wall. "Tash, look the wall let's go." Natasha walked over trying to refrain from breaking the wall for she was furious that anyone would even consider listening in to her and Clint's conversation, she was practically seething with anger.

Stark was in trouble if the two got their hands on him he would be dead meat especially having to face both the wrath of Black Widow and Hawkeye! "Why _hello_ Stark, mind telling us why you would have the _pleasure _of listening in to our conversation?" The Hawk asked in a deadly and silent and having The Widow glaring at you didn't make it any better. Tony gulped while clutching his manly bits to make sure that the same accident didn't happen again. Clint picked him offf the floor and said through clenched teeth you are going to enjoy this very much Stark!"

**-Basement-**

"Hmm I wonder whick one of your wonderful inventions will meet its death?" Black Widow asked in a fake sweet tone. "No not my babies!" cried The Billionare. Barton had an evil smirk plastered on his face while Natasha went through all the different compartments, beating the crap out of each one of the inventions.

**-10 Minutes Later-**

"What have you done? My babies are nothing but rubble and scrap noooo!"rambled Stark. The two assasins looked extremely pleased, "Maybe next time you should keep your nose in your own buisness!" sneered Clint and with that they marched out.

**-Living Room-**

"I wonder what Tony has got himself into now?" asked Bruce in an experated tone. As if right on cue the two assasins stalked in grinning evily. Out of nowhere, the sound of Stark wailing could be heard, Bruce and Steve immediately ran to Stark's aid.

_Thanks for reading, please review, follow and etc_

_Ian _


	6. Chapter 6 Movie Time

_I am really sorry guys! I haven't added a new chapter in such a long time! Ok this chapter will definetly have humour for there will be arguing, there is also going to be a bit of angs. On with the story._

_Bruce and Steve immediately ran to Stark's aid._

"Tony! Are you ok?!" Tony groaned in response and said, "My babies *sobbing* they're gone! *sobbing* They're all gone!" cried Stark pointing at the mess around him. Steve and Bruce let out an experated sigh and caried Stark out of the basement.

**-Living Room- **

Natasha and Clint were trying extremely hard not to laugh. When Bruce came in while dragging Tony, Natasha and Clint once again tried to hold back their laughter. After a few minutes Stark once again had another _great_ idea of his, "I have decided that if we all want to avoid getting hurt," wincing as he thought of his beloved inventions, "We shall watch a movie." Steve considered the idea then sad, " Could we watch James Bond?". "Of course Spangles."

**-Movie Room-**

"Oh come on that's just god damn stupid! Whick god damn idiot would let their opponent live!" exclaimed Natasha clearly disgusted. Stark moaned snd paused the movie, "If I hear one more complaint I am going to lose it! Please I beg you no more!". Tony pressed play and after a whooping twenty seconds Natasha cried, "That is just so fucking stupid! Clearly not even a dumbass would do that, god what happened to common fucking sense!" "That't it, Avengers dismissed." called Tony as he stormed towards the lab with Bruce following him. Natasha and Clint shared a glance and both of them sprinted to the gym.

**-Gym-**

Natasha directed a punch to her partner as he swiftly blocked it, Clint landed a kick on Natasha's side sending her back a bit. The Blak Widow landed a square punch on Clint's stomach as he landed a punch on her arm. The series of kicks and punches continued for a long time as niether of them were going to back down and admit defeat. Finally, both of them shared a knowing glance and stopped imideatly heading towards the door.

**-Lab-**

"Sir is at the door and requested you to come immideatly." called Jarvis. Tony paled as white as he could had she found out already? Stark was panicking and it was all because he had…

_Ha ha left with a cliff hanger anyways I might post a new chapter soon._

_Ian_


	7. Chapter 7 Flashback

_Hey I told you I would be back soon, well soon enough! I am turning out tolike ths dare, anyways on with the story. And I thank all the people who favourited, reviewed and followed my story, thank you so much!_

_Stark was panicking and it was all because he had…_

**-Flashback-**

Tony Stark was once again at the bar drinking like hell just for the heck of it. He had beaten five men at a drinking contest and was now about to faint. Out of nowhere, two extremely hot women walked towards Stark and purred in unison, "Hey hottie, what you doing?" Stark laughed and chuckled hystericly and held the two women by the waist as he pulled them in.

**-Page Break-**

"Come on Nat you know you will beat me in a drinking contest! Why do we have to do this!" whined Clint. "Because you wouldn't want one of your _precious_ arrows to go snap, _would_ you?" Clint gulped knowing that Nat would do anything no matter who she was dealing with. Both of them walked in and ordered the best voldka the club had, at the corner of Barton's eye he spotted a Stark messing around with two other women. Clint nudged Natasha in the waist and pointed in Stark's direction; Romanoff shook her head and said, "Typical Stark.". But then Stark did something outrageous, he fished out 12 million dollars just to buy the entire club!

**-Page Break-**

Stark decided that this was one of the most amazing clubs he had been to so he fished out 12 million dollars from his pocket to buy the place. The owner immedeatly agreed to sell the club, so Stark headed back to Avengers Tower with a drunken grin plastered on his face. Little did he know that the money was actually for his and Pepper's marriage.

**-End of Flashback-**

Tony didn't dare to go down and face the wrath of Pepper it was horrifyng but the Black Widow was still the worse. "Sir requests you to come down this instant." Jarvis's mechanic voice rang through the lab. Tony walked down to the front door as if he were going to die in the wrath of Pepper.

_Haha left you with a cliffhanger again. I won't update for awhile so stay tuned._

_Ian_


End file.
